


Baby I'll Let You Drive

by theburningbread



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Season 3 episode 1 & 2 spoilers, almost panic attacks, happens after the beginning of episode 2, sorta PWP, touch heavy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: "His body had felt like it was crawling. On the outside, he seemed cool and collected but he could feel his skin buzzing, his heart racing, his organs felt like they were alive and had developed a mind of their own squirming around inside of him. He wanted to floor his gas pedal, he wanted to tear at the skin on his face.He felt like he was losing his mind.He’d felt something like this before, the night that Max had gone missing. The night he met Mrs. Wheeler. The night he almost killed Steve Harrington.He wondered if that was why he was here."An alternative way for Season 3 to go starting after the beginning of Episode 2. Where after Billy’s unfortunate run in with the Mindflayer he goes straight to Steve.





	Baby I'll Let You Drive

Billy was parked outside of Steve Harrington’s house before he really knew what he was doing. He had managed to get his car going but the passenger side of it was still crunched in, damaged to the point where hitting it was not going to fix it. Not that Billy had tried to hit it again.

After he had been dragged into the basement screaming, after he’d yelled at himself in the middle of the road, after he’d wiped slime from his face, he had been oddly calm, he wondered if he was in shock honestly. He’d dug around in his car quickly, and quietly until it had started up again, then he had gotten inside, turned around, and roared back to Hawkins. He didn’t give a fuck about what Karen Wheeler was or was not doing.

His body had felt like it was crawling as he raced through the empty streets. On the outside, he seemed cool and collected but he could feel his skin buzzing, his heart racing, his organs felt like they were alive and had developed a mind of their own squirming around inside of him. He wanted to floor his gas pedal, he wanted to tear at the skin on his face. He felt like he was losing his mind.

He’d felt something like this before, the night that Max had gone missing. The night he met Mrs. Wheeler. The night he almost killed Steve Harrington.

He wondered if that was why he was here.

Steve’s car was in the driveway, Billy parked next to it, he didn’t give a fuck. He was out of his car a second after he turned it off, throwing the door shut and racing up the walkway to Steve’s front door. He pounded on it when he reached it, considered calling out Steve’s name, but if the ferocity of his strikes to the door hadn’t scared Steve away from answering, hearing Billy’s voice sure would.

They weren’t friends. They were barely acquaintances. Steve was just the guy that Max looked up to as the older brother of their shitty little friend group. The older brother she was probably sure Billy could never be.

The lights were on in Steve’s place and Billy could fucking hear him as he bounded down the steps on the other side of the door, flinging it open when he reached the bottom just to startle instantly at the sight of Billy on the other side.

Whether it was because it was Billy, or Billy bleeding, covered in dirt and intergalactic slime and looking completely crazy, Billy wasn’t sure.

Billy didn’t really let him speak, he paused for just a second to take in the look of Steve in an old t-shirt, still wearing his Scoops shorts, before Billy was barreling into him. He shoved Steve backward into the house, flipping the door closed behind them. He had his hands in Steve’s shirt and his body pressed against Steve’s where he had him shoved into a nearby wall. Steve wasn’t calling out for help so Billy assumed they were alone, but Steve also didn’t say anything at all. He stared at Billy, wide-eyed, seemingly uncaring that Billy could murder him in his own house as he took his time to look at Billy.

Billy had wiped most of that shit off his face but he knew he didn’t get it all not to mention the dirt that was stuck in it as well. Billy had also poked at the wound on his forehead but it was still there, open and bleeding slowly. Maybe Steve just didn’t know what to say.

Billy didn’t either, _he didn’t know what he wanted_. His body still screamed at him to do something, anything. So he pulled a fist back sharply but when Steve flinched and bowed his body inward to protect himself that didn’t seem right either. Or at least Billy didn’t feel like it would help. He dug his hands into Steve’s shirt and ground their foreheads together like he wanted them both to hurt, like that would help.

One of Steve’s hands had moved, and Billy didn’t notice until a thumb was brushing across his cheekbone, on the same side of his face as the open wound. “Come on, let’s clean that up.” Steve took his hand and started leading him up the stairs. Billy followed but every step agitated him further, every second he wasn’t in control of the situation was infuriating. Upstairs when Steve tried to take them into a room on the right, Billy instead grabbed Steve again and dragged him through a door with a little “Steve’s Room” label on it. That was a level of cutesy shit Billy’s mother couldn’t have done even if she had wanted to. He chucked Steve into the room and watched him catch his footing before standing back up to watch Billy.

Billy, Billy _wanted_ , he wanted _something_.

He grabbed Steve again where he stood in the middle of the room and slammed their mouths together. He pulled Steve close against him again and couldn’t stop moving his hands, pressing them along Steve’s sides, clawing at his shoulders, and wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist so he couldn’t get away. Steve had made a noise when their lips had collided, he had squirmed, and then he started meeting Billy with a matched force.

His hands grabbed at the sides of Billy’s face, his fingers sliding into unruly curls. At first, Billy worried it was to pull him away until Steve used his grip to turn Billy’s head so he could lean over him and press their lips together harder at a new angle.

As Billy was trying to pull off his leather jacket he felt a tongue at his lips and his mouth dropped open as Steve pressed it inside. Maybe Billy didn’t mind being out of control a little, as long as Steve was the one with his hands on the steering wheel.

Steve tasted like heaven when Billy took time to appreciate the moment. He tasted like chocolate and he yeasted human and real. Steve wrapped around Billy pressing a strong hand against Billy’s back as his teeth slid over Billy’s bottom lip and his tongue slid across Billy’s. It was so so good but he needed more.

Billy jerked off the previously white wifebeater he had been wearing under the jacket and his hands dug into the fabric of Steve’s shirt. He was more than willing to rip it off if he needed to but Steve didn’t make him wait even close to that long.

Once Steve’s shirt was off his hands were on Billy’s belt, the relief Billy felt at that touch made his spine melt. He fumbled to help Steve, jerking on the sides of his own pants to try to pull them down. He cursed when he realized he’d have to sit down to take his boots off first but was surprised to find Steve following him to the ground.

Steve untied one boot as Billy did the other and once they were both undone Steve flung the boots one by one behind himself before he went back to tugging Billy’s pants off his legs. The underwear came off with the jeans and when Billy was naked Steve pressed him into the floor by laying on top of him and locking their lips together again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Billy could see his own shirt, part of it almost black now, stained. Stained with what?

He sat up quickly, his head knocking into Steve’s before his hands started wrestling with Steve’s shorts, he was excited to find they had an elastic top and pulled off immediately. Billy snatched them from Steve once they were off and chucked it over the top of his ruined shirt, hiding it from his sight.

Billy dropped down onto his back and spread his legs, rolling his back so Steve could admire him from his cock to his pecs. And Steve was very appreciative if his roving eyes and rock hard dick were any indications. He did pause for a second as he caught the sight of Billy’s forehead again and it made Billy squirm in a less comfortable way. He reached up and dragged Steve down on top of him, happy to distract him.

That first slide of Steve’s naked body on his was breathtaking. He moaned as Steve guided their cocks together between their stomachs and he rocked down against Billy. Steve groaned as well, his mouth hovering over Billy’s and his hair falling down around their faces blocking them out from the rest of the world. It was good, so good, everything Billy had wanted for months and had just needed a violent brush with death to initiate.

Steve pulled away from him for just a moment to reach up and yank open the drawer next to his bed, he came back with lube that they probably needed. But as Steve drizzled some of it over their cocks Billy’s brain seemed to short circuit. If it was slick enough he could have that cock, _inside of him_.

“No no no no no, Harrington- Steve, you have to fuck me, I need you to fuck me.” He begged, rocking his hips and drawing his legs back up to his chest like he was trying to show Steve a clear course of action.

“Shit,” Steve said softly just looking at him. He moved away and for a moment Billy’s heart dropped and the nerves he’d felt burning through him since he was at the steelworks plant raced through him again. Up until Steve was grabbing the back of one of Billy’s thighs and shoving him up so Steve could wedge a pillow under his ass.

Relief washed through Billy as Steve ran his fingers through the lube coating Billy’s cock, making him choke as Steve covered the three digits, not stroking Billy but oh so deliberately sliding over him to collect the slick he’d poured there. Billy grabbed the back of one of his knees as Steve settled to run a hand lower between his legs. He gently rolled his fingers over Billy’s balls before reaching lower to rub against Billy’s asshole.

He pressed all three of his coated fingers there, rubbing against the tight muscle and making Billy pant and whine. Billy was fairly positive that under a different circumstance, maybe on a different night, that Steve would thoroughly enjoy taking his time working Billy to pieces but that wasn’t really the pace they had set for right here, and right now. He moaned when Steve did push in though, wiggling his finger like he was testing the space.

“It’s good Steve, it’s so good, please,” Billy said before Steve could even ask. Steve was watching Billy’s face as he worked the finger into him, deeper and deeper. It was good that Steve’s fingers were long because his cock was impressive as hell. He could see Steve’s eyes watching him, rolling up his chest and pausing on Billy’s lips.

“Give me another and I’ll give you a kiss,” Billy said, his voice low and already fucked out. Steve snorted at the comment but slide his middle finger in along with his index and dropped down above Billy to capture his mouth.

Their cocks dragged together again but Steve didn’t push their hips together. He kept himself held up, high enough away from Billy to make him whine but also to give Steve enough room to press in the third finger. They stroked the walls inside Billy and he was having a hard time keeping up with Steve’s mouth as the pleasure blindsided him.

“Please-“ he said again, and Steve didn’t make him say what it was for. He slid his fingers out of Billy and hiked Billy’s legs up around his waist. Billy could hear Steve’s slick hand stroking over his own cock and then Steve was dropping down on top of him as he pressed inside of him.

Billy felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he arched his body to meet Steve’s dick. Steve took advantage of his pose, kissing Billy’s neck and gently nosing at the skin under his ear. Billy’s hands reached up to grab Steve’s back as he panted and whined when Steve slid in.

The basement of an abandoned steel plant was far, far from his mind at that moment. Every second holding nothing but bliss as Steve pumped his hips back and forth to meet Billy’s.

Billy wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and his legs around Steve’s hips and Steve held on to him with an equal level of desperation as he rut into him. Both of their bodies writhed together as Steve fucked him deep and hard. Billy reached up to bury a hand in the back of Steve’s hair, fingers full of the chocolate brown locks he’d dreamed of. He couldn’t handle being coordinated enough to really kiss Steve again but their lips brushed together as they panted into each other’s mouths.

Billy’s cock slid between their bellies with each thrust from Steve and the feeling twisted something beautiful in the pit of his stomach. The feeling grew and grew until Billy cried out, tightening all of the limbs he had wrapped around Steve as he came whispering Steve’s name.

Steve pounded into him through his orgasm, chasing the tight heat of his body until he was holding Billy even closer and coming with a groan, his lips pressed to Billy’s hair.

Both of them came back to themselves slowly, still wrapped around each other in a way that would actually take time to disentangle themselves from. Billy was surprised that when Steve finally lifted his head it was to kiss Billy. He slid himself out as he sat back but he dragged Billy up with him as he went, pulling Billy into his lap as he leaned against the bed they had gotten so close to but never made it into.

Billy curled up into the space he had, almost drifting away at the feeling of a hand on his back gently running up and down his spine. He wondered if he should feel cold, but he didn’t. That was until Steve spoke.

“What happened?” He asked quietly, calmly, like he didn’t want to spook Billy from the moment of peace they were having, but he did. It all came back to Billy in a heavy, painful rush to his senses. He remembered the crash, remembered screaming as he was dragged down, remembered the pain of that thing attaching itself to Billy’s face.

He didn’t know when he started but he was crying, he was also talking out loud. Telling Steve everything that had happened within the last few hours. Talking into Steve’s neck as he held him close and listened.

Billy finally pulled himself together, exhausted from crying so openly for so long as he tried to choke the story out of himself to retell it to Steve. Steve had held him the entire time, his lips pressed to Billy’s hair and his arms wrapped around him as he balanced Billy in his lap. Billy had expected him to call him crazy when he was done, expected him to get upset at the waste of time, instead...

“What do you mean ‘it sounds familiar’?” Billy asked, pulling away to stare at Steve.

Steve gently rearranged Billy off his lap and onto the ground as he talked. “I mean it sounds familiar,” Steve said from where he was now bent over his dresser, rummaging through a drawer. “I think I know people who can help,” he said this time while handing a pair of pants to Billy and running to his closet to grab them both shirts. “Come on, we’ve got to go tell them.”

“Tell who?” Billy asked, but still stood up, still putting on the new clothes and unbearably thankful that he wouldn’t have to put his old stuff on.

“The Party, we need to tell the Party, we’ll go to the Byers… no we’ll go to the cabin, you need to talk to El first I think, then Will, and we need to tell Hopper.” Steve was jerking his Scoops pants back on and digging around in a corner until he triumphantly appearing holding his keys.

Billy didn’t interrupt him, or try to stop him. Just watched as his eyes lit up again and he dropped to dig under his own bed before dragging out the baseball bat Max had once tried to bury between Billy’s thighs. Billy looked at it, and then looked at Steve.

Steve was so sure, so positive in himself when he spoke that it almost made Billy cry again, “I’ll keep you safe Billy, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

No, he was definitely crying again. Steve pulled Billy against his chest for a tight hug. He kissed the unmarred side of Billy’s forehead and Billy finally agreed, “Alright, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3)
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/) which is probably where I post more Harringrove content.
> 
> Thank you for reading! We'll all survive Season 3 together!


End file.
